the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
The School for Good and Evil Library:Policies and guidelines
Welcome to the Policies and guidelines page! Make sure to read this page thoroughly before editing and come back every now and then to check if a new rule has been added or if there has been an update. Keep in mind that punishments may be altered depending on the condition of the situation. If you have any further questions, please ask the Deans on their message walls: *Selene of Ravenswood *Filip of Mount Honora *CosmotheChocobo *BriarTheCheesyMuffin Editing *If you are creating a character page... **Check if there is already a page for it before creating. **Use the character template. *Anyone has the right to edit, but please make sure your edit is productive! Whether it be fixing grammar or spelling errors, filling out an empty header, or fixing spacing issues, it is fine. Please don't change the page structure unless you are absolutely sure it is currently incorrect (as in, it doesn't match the standard format) . *Most importantly...Keep bias off the pages! Your language while editing should remain unbiased even if despite your opinion. Please debate and share your opinion in the comments instead. *Do not use profanity in articles. There should be no reason to cuss unless a character quote contains profanity. *If you and another user disagree about article content, please talk it out! If you cannot come to an agreement, talk to an admin or ask other users for their opinion. Vandalizing Trolls A troll is a user who vandalizes articles with inappropriate content on purpose. Here are effective steps on dealing with trolls on this wiki - please follow them. *Go to the page's history, select 'changes', then select the undo button. *Then warn an admin immediately so they can deal with the user. If no one in authority is online, go to the next step. *Undo their edits as much as possible. Drop a warning on their message wall too. There is a chance that the user is new and likely doesn't know what they're doing or they believe they are playing an innocent prank. Try leaving a kind yet firm message on their wall explaining that what they are doing is not okay and that they must stop right away. *If the user continues vandalizing, please don't message them again. Try to hold them off as long as possible, alert fellow users who are online, then sit back and wait until an admin can come online. Chatting Messaging *Keep your messages clean, appropriate, and drama-free. If you want to discuss any topic that could get out of hand if other users can access the conversation, make sure to do so in private mssaging on the Live! Chat. *If you want to discontinue a message thread for any reason, no need to call an admin! Just check the extra options, select "close this thread". Closing a thread prevents anyone from messaging in that thread but it is still visible. Removing it deletes the thread forever. If someone is breaking rules or harassing you or someone else, close the thread before anyone else gets involved. However, please only close it so a moderator can access the thread and decide the consequences. Live! Chat *No spamming *'Do not' harass another user in any way. This includes bullying, threatening, asking for personal information. If a user is doing any of these, they will immediately be kicked. If they repeat this behavior, they will be blocked for a long amount of time. Harassment is taken very seriously here. *No links, discussions, or any relation to NSFW on main chat. If you are PMing any of this content, you must ask before doing so! Failing to ask can get you reported and banned! *Cussing is okay, but should never be done at another user or to offend someone on the wiki. *No requirements to stay on topic of the books. Chat can always be off-topic. *Please keep triggering topics (e.g. self-harm, politics, drama) off the main chat. *Giving out personal information is highly discouraged, but it's a user's choice if they reveal personal information about themselves. Info about other users may not be leaked though, especially without their permission. Doing so will result in a harsh punishment. *If someone is making you uncomfortable in anyway, let them know how they are making you feel and ask them to stop. If your warning goes unheard, take a screenshot and show a moderator/admin when you can. Preferably do this in private messaging or on an mod/admin's message wall. Please don't hesitate to report someone. Remember - by reporting them, you are preventing the same from happening to someone else. Commenting *Please be polite and appropriate in comments. *Staying on topic is a must *Posting external links and advertising is not allowed *You may not swear in comments *Insulting another user will not be tolerated *'Respect all opinions'. Consequences will be decided once the nature of the situation is determined and all factors are taken into consideration. Punishments include banning, kicking from Chat, blocking for a certain period of time, or even blocking a user forever. Please be warned, similar situations may result in differing punishments because certain factors may be completely different. Category:Wiki Category:Browse